Do It All For You
by erbby17
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles featuring Giriko & Justin Law, post-chapter 61, so SPOILERS! For LJs 42 Souls.
1. Justifying Treason

_A/N: Recently, I wrote two more fanfics for GiriJasu, but since they were so short, I didn't feel it necessary to post them up here. But now, I am. _

_The following fanfics are drabbles and one-shots featuring Giriko & Justin Law and their "relationship" as allies in Noah's group. Therefore, spoilers post-chapter 61 will follow. This first story uses **prompt **__**#18: "Should and should not"**._

_No, I do not own Soul Eater, Giriko, Justin Law, or the prompt used to inspire this fic. They all belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy._

**Justifying Treason**

Justin Law: guillotine, death scythe, priest.

His life, designed to follow a set of laws that guide him down the paved road that eventually leads to eternal salvation…

…or damnation.

Justin should pray regularly, daily even, to his supreme lord, to his god, to Shinigami-sama. He should follow his lord's commandments. He should defend his institution, the school which shaped his very being, the place where he grew into the man he is now, and the man he would eventually grow to be. He should remain chaste, keeping his body pure from any carnal desires or thoughts. He should seek out those who sin, such as the race of witches or the maddening kishin eggs, and exterminate them to protect the balance of the Earth and the innocent souls who reside there. He should turn down the volume of his headphones every once and a while, but he doesn't…

Justin should not stray from the path of God. He should not side with those sinister kishin eggs or forsake his own god for the almighty evil, the Kishin Ashura. He should not offer his body so easily to those who seek it, especially to the devious chainsaw who has the young priest so tightly wound around his finger. He should not turn his blade against his allies, or run out in the middle of a battle. He should not, but he does…

Damnation now awaits the priest, the traitorous Justin Law. His innocence, his sanctity, his chastity: all destroyed for insanity.

But he sees no harm in any of his actions. He is happy, he is satisfied, and he can finally be with his heretic, without feeling any guilt of doing wrong. This lifestyle is simply his reward of slashing down the laws of his former god. His prize for "doing wrong."

…Giriko should know better. He should give up the priest for the young man's benefit, even though it was Justin who instigated the relationship. He should help Justin return to his former lifestyle, and let go of the sensual ties between the two of them. He should. But he won't. Ever.


	2. A Series of What Ifs

_This one-shot uses **prompt **__**#15, "If I"**._

_No, I do not own Soul Eater, Giriko, Justin Law, or the prompt used to inspire this fanfic. They belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy. :3_

**A Series of "What Ifs"**

Giriko sat idly in his room, occasionally sipping from his liquor bottle every now and then. "Takes a while to get used to this place, huh," he said to himself, placing the bottle on the floor and lounging back on his couch with a sigh. "Guess I'll just take a nap, then…"

Closing his eyes, he attempted to get comfortable on the couch, which he had just claimed as his own not even a week ago. Trying to get settled in a new place after making Baba Yaga such a comfortable home was a difficult thing for Giriko, but he knew that a few more broken bottles and some torn up furniture would do the trick in no time. Until then, a nap would do just fine.

"Hey! Wake up," a stern voice yelled from what seemed like the ceiling, not even five minutes after Giriko had closed his eyes.

Groaning, Giriko opened a groggy eye and spotted his once-enemy-now-ally, Justin Law standing above him, with fists firmly planted at his hips and an annoyed pout on his face.

"Geez, priest, I'm trying to nap," he said between a loud yawn.

Justin rolled his eyes and kept his stance, exhaling a verbal sigh. "All you do is nap, Giriko, but right now you need to attend a meeting with Noah. Now get off your lazy butt and come join us."

Giriko smirked, getting even more comfortable on his half-beaten couch. "What if I don't?"

A soft grunt echoed from Justin's throat. "Then I'll have to force you."

"How?"

Justin giggled, his voice light and somewhat flirtatious, at least to Giriko's ears. "You've seen me in combat, Giriko. I'm sure you know very well how I can force you to join the meeting."

Crossing his leg over his knee, Giriko laughed under his breath, studying the priest more intimately with his tired eyes. "Yeah, I have seen you in combat, kid. Not bad, either," he said, adding a suggestive tone to change the mood.

Justin's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing red; the priest had obviously caught Giriko's underlying meaning. "Are…are you coming on to me?" His voice was low and the power he once held in his stance had vanished into the alcohol stained air.

Giriko chuckled and sat upright, craning his neck towards the priest. "What if I am?"

After a pause of thought, Justin smirked, tilting his head to the side. "Then I might have to take you up on that offer," he said, following Giriko's lead.

"But what about Noah's meeting?"

"Oh, I think he can handle a meeting without us. Not like we do anything," Justin said, reaching up to pop the headphones out from his ears.

Noting the young blonde's action, Giriko raised an eyebrow. "No headphones? You must be serious about this."

Justin giggled, light caressing the collar of his white cape. "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps?"

Nodding, the young weapon slowly began undoing the clasps holding the cape together, gripping it lightly in his hands. "Oh yes," he said, slipping the white fabric off his shoulders and letting it fall gracefully to the ground.

Giriko smirked and rested against the back of the sofa, watching intently as the priest began unbuttoning his robes. "Whatever Noah has planned for the meeting can't be half as entertaining as this," he said, inviting Justin to move in closer with a gesture of a finger.

With all buttons undone, Justin let his heavy robes drift down to the ground, waltzing gently between Giriko's open legs. "It's a bit chilly in here," he said coyly, draping his arms over Giriko's shoulders.

"That's because you're not wearing any clothes," Giriko responded with a chuckle, biting at the eye-shaped pendant resting upon the priest's bare chest.

Justin's muscles fluttered lightly beneath Giriko's teeth, a light giggle passing his lips. "Oh, yeah. That…"

Nodding, Giriko released the pendant from his teeth's hold, smirking and closing in towards Justin's face, their noses just barely touching. "You've got a nice body there, kid," he said softly, nipping at Justin's lower lip with just the lightest of pressure.

Justin narrowed his eyes and nodded, his fingers reaching up to wind through Giriko's messy hair. Dropping his jaw, Justin posed a question to Giriko, his voice nearly inaudible. "What if I didn't take off my pants? Can I trust you to do the favor for me?"

Pausing to consider the question, Giriko rested his hands on Justin's hips, bringing the delicate body in closer towards his own. "I can do more than just take off your pants, Justin," he said, punctuating his sentence with a soft kiss.

A chuckle was the only verbal response Justin could give as he enhanced the kiss with his own tongue.

Noah's meeting would have to wait…


End file.
